Some Things Never Change
by Maddiefack
Summary: It's been 17 years and Diva's twins are closer than ever but what happens when someone wants to control the world through creatures known as Chiropteran?


**Disclaimer:** I did not create Blood + or any of the characters but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

The wind picked up blowing salted air into Kai Miyagusuku's face. It's been years since he last saw his sister, longer since he had last seen his father but he sees little Riku every time he looks upon either of his nieces. It's hard to believe they spawned from Diva, a malicious leech thirsting for blood yet Kai had let his anger and resentment leave long ago.

Kai's face was soft but worn like rocks on the beach. He never moved from Okinawa even though Red Shield stayed fairly active. Unlike David and Lewis his job wasn't to hunt down the few remaining chiropterans from Amshel's Armageddon against Mankind, or the Corpse Core, or infiltrate governments world wide to make sure nobody's been conducting experiments for the last seventeen years. No that's not his job. His job is to wait for Saya like he always had.

Laughter echoed through the empty sunset and a smile crept in his face. Two girls who looked to be the mirror image of each other tackled a strapping young teenage boy about their age. Jet black hair covered his dirty blonde in a shimmering blanket. He never had a chance against the two Chiropteran Queens no matter what training his father put him through. "Kurai! Hikari! George!" Kai called softly. "C'mon it's time to go home." Kai found their names fitting. Kurai – Dark and Hikari – Light; polar opposites yet they work together to balance the world. And George of course is a name sake.

"Kai-oji…" the three whined in chorus.

"Can we stay a bit longer, please?" Kurai pleaded, hands clasped together, redish brown eyes shinning brightly with hope. So much like Riku.

"Well I donno. An old man like me needs to be in bed before sunset, don't ya think." Kai smirked getting back at her for the "old man" comment she had made earlier.

The twins continued to pout but George had already gathered his clothes and was heading for the mini-van. He was the spitting image of David only with Julia's big blue eyes, a lethal combination for any girl his age. Kai tossed the blonde a set of keys. "Guess what girls, if George gets to the van before first he's driving us home." Kai smirked. Before George could even think the pick of the pace the twins were buckled in the back seat.

"How's that fair?" George asked, the pouting was not befitting but that's part of what made the whole thing funny.

"I'd say a bet's a bet but it being your birthday and all…"Kai let the sentence go unfinished as climbed in the passenger's seat.

"What?!"

"You're letting him drive?!"

"But we won!"

"He'll kill us!" The two went back and forth as though they were sharing the same mind and Kai honestly couldn't tell the difference.

"What are you two complaining about? I'm the one who'll die, you'll just heal."

"He's gotcha there Hikari." George laughed switching on the ignition. Kai marveled at the fact he knew the difference between them. The girls held each other tightly, crocodile tears leaking from their eyes as they said a prayer out loud. The van filled with laughter as it pulled onto the road slowly.

* * *

"Can I trust the three of you to put everything up properly?" Kai asked winking at the twins before jumping out of the van.

"Yes ojisan." The girls said almost solemnly playing along.

Kai walked into the large family like home that had an open kitchen and living space like a restaurant only more homely. "Shhh." Kai whispered "The girls are keeping him busy for the next few minutes." A loud clank came from the back.

"I know I'm practically indestructible George but I'd rather not be run-ed over if it's okay with you!" One of the twins yelled angrily.

"Why do you automatically think it's me? Hikari was the one who hit the gas before I put it in reverse." George shouted back.

"I think it's a little more than a few minutes." Lewis smiled. He was exactly the same only there was some gray to the facial hair. David stood strong fingers laced with Julia's; time was kind to them considering how much they had aged before Diva's death. Javier, Nahabi, and Monique were there too. All were smiling and happy.

"Are the three of you done trying to kill each other?" Kai called sarcastically.

"Well if George would just become my chevalier then we could gang up on Kurai." Hikari hollered back and Kai had to fight the laugh after seeing David's face drop like a stone.

"Please I'll totally kick your ass. It'll be the battle of the century! Oh wait that already happened…on satellite." Kurai's voice became louder with each word and when George finally saw everyone David added a comment.

"We took out the satellites before that event of the century happened." His voice grumbled. Julia gave him a quick but gentle elbow to his stomach. "Happy Birthday son." He looked to his wife in question.

"That's better." She said

"C'mon mom, dad's not really a man of many words." George laughed taking in the casual surprise party. "How was America?"

With that question the party got started, food covered the counters as the night inched on. "The president was hooked to every word and now he passed the "Lulu Law" which states that all military research projects must be brought before the Congress as well as the President so that their government can't create beings like the Schiff and then treat them the way they were."

"So Lulu got her bill passed? How is she?"

"Well with her expertise she was appointed Secretary of Defense so now she is basically in charge of every military aspect of the U.S. and she's trying to negotiate better tactics with other countries than war. She sure gave the Taliban something to think about." Lewis explained.

"Don't you have to be an American citizen?" Kai asked surprised

"Lulu was born on an American based in Iceland." Julia pitched in "So according to their own constitution she is technically an American born civilian."

"Well good for her." One of the twins joined in, "No one else would have the integrity, kindness, and fighting skills like Lulu." The other twin finished.

"What about you Julia. Any new medical stuff?" Kai asked.

"Well between these two and Lulu I think I may find a way to help people heal from all sorts of ailments but nothing more than that. And only I'm allowed to see any of the research and blood samples, we don't any Collins or Amshel on our hands."

"The sad part is though we don't know who all knows about Chiropterans or the twins. Someone could decide to hunt them down and start this all over again with another country besides the U.S." David said worriedly

"David are you trying to tell me that you know of someone like this or are you just babbling?" Kai asked, serious as a heart attack.

Kurai and Hikari were listening intently too. From the time they were old enough to understand Kai and Julia told them what they were and then on the day they turned seventeen Kai had told them everything about the epic battle between their mother and their aunt and why it all happened.

"There's no need to worry. No one in the world will make me their experiment the way Amshel did to our mother."

"Me either. Plus who would want to take the two of us on?"

The severity that clouded the room lifted and the party continued till the wee hours of the morning. The twins were right. They weren't raised as experiments, they were raised with a loving family and honesty, manipulation wasn't going to get through their bond like it did with Saya and Diva. Force would have to be the answer but that was a loosing a battle between the queens and their Red Shield.

* * *

Please review. Good, constructive doesn't matter all are useful...

Maddie


End file.
